


Twisted Lovers

by Raynekitty



Category: True Blood (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Triplet Stackhouse's.....
Kudos: 1





	Twisted Lovers

A young man was leading a team of young people. The group was all mutants but one young woman who was a CIA agent. The team was led by Charles Xavier and it consisted of Raven(Mystique), Alex(Havoc), hank(Beast), and Erik(Magneto). The two others were Moira Mctagart and Julianna Samuels both CIA agents. Julianna got the closest to Charles and she had been together with Charles the day before the attack. They were on the beach when Magneto turned against the team and the humans. To get him to stop the missiles he was controlling from hitting the ships Moira started shooting at him. He deflected the bullets and one hit Charles in the spine paralyzing him. Magneto used his power to pull the bullet back out. Magneto turned to the rest of the group and asked them to join him. Only Mystique turned from the group and went with him with Charles’ blessing. About a month later Charles was in a wheelchair being pushed by Julianna talking to her. She swore that she and Moira would never tell anyone about him and his school. Charles kissed her for the last time and locked away her memory.  
\-------two months later-------  
Julianna was walking down the street when she got dizzy and passed out. When she came to a man was standing over her hospital bed looking concerned.  
“Hello my name is Jonathon Stackhouse, I’m the doctor. I see you don’t have a ring and I was wondering if you have someone to take care of you and you child.” said Jonathon.  
“I’m Julianna Samuels, what do you mean child.” said Julianna.  
“You’re three months pregnant. A couple brought you into the hospital saying that they were friends of yours and that someone needed to take care of you since you had passed out on the street. I think they said they were Erik and Raven.” said Jonathon.  
“I don’t know I had an accident about two months ago and I don’t remember a lot.” said Julianna. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A young man and woman walked into the room after being invited in. they both came to the sides of the bed and the woman took her hand.  
“Julianna I’m so glad your okay. What happened why’d you pass out on the street like that?” said Raven.  
“Apparently I’m three months pregnant even though I don’t remember how or who. There was an accident about two months ago and I lost the last five months of memories.” said Julianna.  
“That’s right when we met, so you don’t remember us.” said Erik.  
“No I don’t I’m sorry.” said Julianna.  
“Oh that’s okay hunny we’ll get to know each other all over again.” said Raven. Since the doctor said she was needing to be watched for a couple days he wanted her to stay for observation. Over the next couple of days Julianna got to know Jonathon so when he proposed to her she accepted. Erik and Raven their next door neighbors on one side while the old Compton place was on the other.  
All four of them were overjoyed when it became known that Julianna was pregnant with triplets. Erik and Raven became family so the triplets and Jonathon’s three year old son Jason. When they all could talk called them Aunt and Uncle. The triplets were all three girls named Sookie, Marie, and Kira Stackhouse, born in that order. Over the years the Stackhouse triplets developed the ability to hear the hidden thoughts in a person’s head. When the girls were six and Jason was nine their parents were in and accident Jonathon died on scene Julianna however was put in a coma, all the girls refused to visit because they couldn’t stand seeing inside her head. Adele Stackhouse Jonathon’s mother took in the four children and raised them with the help of Erik and Raven. On the girls tenth birthday Kira stayed away from her sisters.  
“Kira what’s going on why are you all alone?” asked Raven.  
“Something happened I kept wishing that I didn’t look like my sister’s and every time after I spend time with you things about me change.” said Kira.  
“What do you mean Kira.” said Erik.  
“After I’m around Aunt Raven when ever I don’t want to look like my sister I change.” said Kira changing her eye and hair color.  
“Have your sister’s ever done anything like you?” asked Erik.  
“I know that all three of us can hear what people think. I can do the changing thing but I’ve also messed with metal too.” said Kira.  
“Have you looked into our minds?” asked Raven.  
“I do my best not to but sometimes I catch a thought every now and then.” said Kira.  
“What about your sisters?” asked Erik.  
“I know Sookie always hears everything Marie is quiet about it so I don’t know I know that neither one like it though.” said Kira. So Erik and Raven helped train Kira in their powers when they realized she was copying them. They realized the longer spent together made them stronger in her and if there were more than three mutants around her she could only work three of them. Everything was fine for awhile until the girls were sixteen. Both Kira and Marie ran away. They both kept Sookie updated occasionally when Marie met Logan Kira was in Dallas where she met a Vampire named Godric over the next few months they became extremely close. Kira felt and knew about the whole liberty island incident and headed to go check out the school to make sure Marie was okay getting stopped in Boston where she met Ronnie and his parents. They started dating and were intimate. Two months later they came home to find a strange man in their kitchen. Kira having seen an image from Marie knew it was Logan. Suddenly there were steps on the stairs and John, Bobby, and Marie came down.  
“Mom, Dad there’s something we have to talk about.” said Bobby.  
“While you do that I have to to talk to Marie.” said Kira stepping forward. Everyone just looked at the two in shock.  
“Kira I haven’t hears from you in a month is everything okay?” said Marie hugging me carefully.  
“Yeah sis I’m okay and I’m even better now. The question is are you okay?” asked Kira motioning to the two white strips in Marie’s hair.  
“I’m okay now beside I kinda like it.” said Marie out loud but telepathically ‘No one knows I was there willingly to help Uncle Erik, he told me to make them think he kidnapped me.’  
“I’m glad every things okay now. Oh no Ronnie called the cops. He’s disgusted by mutants and just when I was going to tell him news about jr. here.” said Kira nodding to show she heard both parts.  
“You’re pregnant!?” said Marie.  
“Yeah about two months.” said Kira.  
“Well I guess he won’t know now.” said Marie.  
“Unless we tell them now.” said Kira.  
“Yeah.” said Marie. Both girls went to the living room and as Bobby’s parents were still reeling from Bobby being a mutant Kira burst the news.  
“I’m a mutant as well obviously as you’ve met one of my triplets now and I’m also two months pregnant with Ronnie’s child.” said Kira.  
“What?” said both parents.  
“We should go now Ronnie called the cops.” said Kira.  
“Let’s go kids Jean and Storm are on their way.” said Logan. After they went out the door and Logan got shot John went out of the control and set the cop cars on fire. When the jet landed both Bobby and Kira looked back up at the window. Kira knew the parents told Ronnie that she was pregnant she placed her hand on her stomach with a sad smile, before Marie pulled them both onto the jet.  
“So Bobby how do you feel about being an uncle.” said Kira.  
“I don’t know I think it hasn’t sunk in yet.” said Bobby.  
“Hello, my name is Kurt Wagner the Munich circus called me night-crawler.” said a blue guy.  
“Who’s the extra kid.” asked Storm not really looking at Kira’s face.  
“Hi I’m Kira one of Marie’s triplets.” said Kira making both Jean and Storm look at her.  
“Rogue you have sisters? Why didn’t you tell us?” said Jean.  
“Because their gifts are not like mine.” said Marie as they all sat down and buckled in. Kira was having trouble with her belt, when the jet got hit with a missile she got sucked out a hole and Kurt saved her prompting Bobby, Kira, and Marie to thank him. The jet was still coming down until it stopped and patched itself closed under Magneto’s power. The group settled down for the night and both Marie and Kira went to Magneto’s tent.  
“Uncle Erik are you alright? You did just break out of your prison.” said Marie.  
“Yes hun I’m alright, Kira what are you doing here?” said Erik.  
“I only joined in today they found me in Boston at my ex-boyfriends house which turned out to be Marie’s boyfriend’s brother.” said Kira.  
“Yeah well at least I’m not the one knocked up.” said Marie.  
“You’re knocked up?” asked Raven.  
“Yes but I wasn’t going to tell you that right now. Marie go back to Bobby and John tell them I want to be alone I’m going to stay here.” said Kira.  
“Okay Kira I’ll do as you ask.” said Marie leaving the tent.  
“Aunt Raven is it alright if I cuddle with you and power up. I have a feeling I’m going to need your gift.” said Kira. Raven agreed so Kira spent the night in Raven’s arms and the next morning she was powered up where she could shape shift like it was her own power. With the amount she’d copied she’d be able to use the gift fully for seven hours otherwise she could only shift her hair or eyes. When the whole group joined together to come up with a plan to save the professor and Jean’s boyfriend Scott. Of course all the adults told the kids to stay on the jet. The four teens were on the jet when they all felt extreme pain even worse for Marie and Kira because of their telepathy. The pain ended and Marie flew the jet to a different spot where the team was coming out of the base after John left to go join Magneto. Kira knowing something bad went down and copied just enough of Jean’s telekinetic ability to lift the jet while shifting a pair of wings. Kira sent a telepathic message to the professor making it seem like she was sacrificing herself while sending a message to Marie that she was fine and would just be going home for awhile. However the home Kira went to was in Dallas with Godric. Kira kept both Sookie and Marie informed about her pregnancy and the birth of of her baby boy that she named Jonathon after her adopted father. Every thing was fine until Godric went missing. Isabel Godric’s second in command called Godric’s progeny Eric from Louisiana. Eric immediately decided to come and told us he was bringing a telepath not knowing there already was one in Dallas. Eric arrived two days later with Sookie and her Vampire boyfriend Bill. Kira holding Jonathon outside the living room heard the argument start and when it woke up Jonathon walked into the room as he cried.   
“Sorry to interrupt this pissing contest I would like to get back to figuring out how to get Godric back. Hello sister.” said Kira.  
“Kira! This is where you’ve been? Oh my god is that little Jonathon he’s so adorable.” gushed Sookie.  
“Sister you have a sister?” said both Bill and Eric at the same time.  
“Really Sookie you didn’t tell them you are a triplet?” said Kira with a smirk.  
“Pretty sure Bill’s seen the picture’s and it never came up with Eric.” said Sookie.  
“I thought you had created the pictures not that you were a triplet.” said Bill. Kira caught on to Bill’s thoughts. ‘Damn the queen will want all of them. I have to find out how to hill the pet or just get one of the other two to her.’ In Eric’s head all Kira found were thoughts of finding Godric.  
“Anyway sisters aside our priority is to find Godric and bringing him home.” said Kira giving Jonathon to Sookie.  
“We were attacked at the airport someone tried to kidnap me.” said Sookie.  
“So they know what you look like. Damn looks like Aunt Raven came in time then. I’ll go instead of you just have to hide with Jonathon when the rest of the group gets here which will be in an hour. You’ll have to call me Sookie for a little bit.” said Kira to Eric and Bill.  
“I brought Sookie for her telepathic abilities we need her.” said Eric.  
“No you don’t because I’m a telepath as well and I’m even stronger than Sookie because I actually trained it. I can hear every mind in this place where she can only hear me.” said Kira revealing she could hear the vampires mind’s as well.  
“Is that why your so important to Godric?” asked Isabel.  
“No it’s not. Yes he knows but he’s never asked me to use it on any of the nest.” said Kira.  
“Kira how is Aunt Raven? I haven’t seen her lately.” said Sookie.  
“She’s good her and Uncle Eric are just laying low.” said Kira.  
“That’s good have you heard about Marie and Bobby?” said Sookie.  
“Yes I have and I think Kitty should have known better.” said Kira.  
“Kira the others are here.” said Isabel.  
“Thank you Isabel. Sookie you take Jonathon and I’ll pretend to be you. Remember Bill, Eric, I’m Sookie.” said Kira.  
“Alright.” said all three together. The others came in and after making a plan that Kira would go undercover and find out where Godric was. When she got to the church in disguise she was imprisoned. She discovered that the nest had a traitor. When the pastor’s henchman attacked her Godric saved her. Kira sent a mental message to Sookie and Sookie told Eric. When the three got back to the nest Kira informed the nest of the traitor. That night there was an altercation and between Sookie and Bill’s Maker and then the bomber came into the nest. Both Sookie and I caught his warning making it that no one was seriously injured, even though Eric was able to get some of his blood into Sookie after shielding her while Godric shielded Kira and Jonathon. Suddenly both Kira and Sookie reacted to the mental scream of Marie.  
‘Marie what’s wrong? What’s going on?’ thought spoke both Kira and Sookie together.  
‘I saw Bobby and Kitty together in bed, I want out I’m done. I want to take the cure they’ve been talking about on the news.’ thought spoke Marie.  
‘Give me a day I’m coming to get you.’ thought spoke Kira.  
‘Fine I’ll give you two days then I’m going for the cure.’ thought spoke Marie.  
“I’m going to kill Bobby when I see him. That lying bastard just like his brother.” said Kira.  
“Go Kira I’ll take Jonathon back home with me.” said Sookie.  
“Just keep Bill away from my son. Actually Eric you keep a watch over my sister and my son.” said Kira. Eric readily agreeing. Godric because of his flying ability got me to the school and him to the closest nest before dawn.  
“Rogue? What’s going on?” said Logan looking at Kira surprised.   
“Sorry wrong sister. Where’s Marie?” said Kira.  
“Oh she’s probably in her room.” said Logan.  
“Marie?” said Kira when she reached her door.  
“You made it.” said Marie letting Kira in.  
“Of course my sister is in trouble I came to help. That is if you want it.” said Kira.  
“I don’t know what to do?” said Marie.  
“Come with me.” said Kira they went to where Bobby and Kitty were playing fooseball.  
“You’re an asshole Bobby just like your brother.” said Kira.  
“Kira and Rogue!?” said Bobby surprised.  
“What didn’t expect your girlfriend to get upset with you being with another girl or didn’t expect her to call for her sister.” said Kira.  
“I’m just hanging with a friend I’m not doing anything.” said Bobby.  
“Oh really so the next time I screw someone I can just say it was nothing. Oh you didn’t know she caught you, well to bad she did and now I know you’re just a bastard like your brother. You’re just a lying scumbag like your brother.” said Kira.  
“You know Bobby I told you when we met before we got together what a relationship would be like you still wanted to be in one. When I accidentally drained you some you knew what I can do. Yet you still wanted to be with me, now all you do is hang out with Kitty and I saw you in bed with her. I have a question for you. If I got the cure would it make any difference?” said Marie.  
“You can’t mean it? The cure there’s nothing wrong with you.” said Bobby.  
“But taking the cure would mean you could touch me or kiss me.” said Marie.  
“There is nothing wrong with you.” said Bobby.  
“You know what Marie, just come away with me, he’s a moron and I know for a fact someone is out there who loves you and will be with you even if you can’t touch.” said Kira. So Marie left with Kira just as Bobby’s former best friend John started to blow up the centers giving out the mutant ‘cure’. Kira and Marie met John and went back to his camp where Magneto was.  
“Uncle Erik!” said both together.  
“Hello girls, welcome to the brotherhood.” said Erik.  
“We’re not here to join you Uncle we’re only here to see you and Aunt Raven before passing through.” said Marie.  
“Raven has been forced to take the cure and is in jail.” said Erik.  
“You left her behind?! Uncle your an idiot. Remember the saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorned that’s double for Aunt Raven, plus she know all the details of your camp.” said Kira. Suddenly the camp was filled with gunshots and darts with the cure started hitting people. Marie jumped in front of John and got hit with one. Because it was night Kira was able to call for Godric to come help. Godric grabbed Kira and Marie and flew away. Kira kept a mental link with Sookie and Marie so both Kira and Sookie could be sure that Marie would be alright aside from losing her physical power Marie was fine. Marie wanted to be alone so she left and went traveling solo. A short time after Sookie called for help apparently there was a vampire after her to be his bride. Kira went to help and so she pretended to be Sookie. Kira wound up liking Warlow so she let herself be turned because of her power she was still able to be in daylight thanks to Warlow and retained her telepathy as well as magnetic and slight shape shifting ability. Kira then went and Broke Raven out of jail. Since Raven could no longer shift very well or really at all she stayed with Sookie when Warlow and Kira left. Together Warlow and Kira traveled across the world always coming to help when called for.


End file.
